Black Rock Scissors
by The Kunoichi
Summary: "If Yuu really is my friend, and I'm going to lose Mato to her… I'd rather just keep Mato…" Yomi has had enough of Yuu trying to steal Mato away from her and decides to remove the problem, once and for all...


**I would like to say thank you to The Villain for beta reading my story and most of my other work. Thank You. Enjoy people…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Rock Shooter or characters… if I did it would be f***in terrible.**

_Black Rock Scissors_

In the last hour of the day, Club Activities, Yomi Takanashi stood in her volleyball uniform, ball in hand, glaring at two people on the other side of the net. Her best friend, her _only_ friend, Mato Kuroi, and the manager Yuu Koutari were chatting once again, playing around and laughing together on the basketball court. The green-eyed girl gripped her ball harder when she saw the golden-eyed girl place a hand on her sapphire-eyed friend's arm. Oh, how she _wished_ she could just wipe that smile off her stupid face…

She remembered when she had first met the little demon, she seemed so _nice_, wanting to be her _friend_… but in truth Yomi knew all she was after was Mato. _Her _Mato…

Since the moment Yomi met Mato and became friends with her, she had been developing feelings for the blue-eyed beauty. Soon, Mato became the most important person to her in the whole world. She wished to make the girl smile and help her with her troubles and burdens so she would never be sad. Everything was going well… until the second year of school started _she_came into the picture.

Yomi and Mato were put in separate classes… and Yuu being put into Mato's class just made things worse. Yuu and Mato were acquainted from the year before and now had plenty of time getting to know each other. Yuu had asked is she could call Yomi by her first name, something only a friend could do. At first it seemed like a good thing, having another friend… but as time went on Mato began spending more time with Yuu than with her. She tried to deal with what was happening, but then her last thread of tolerance was finally snapped…

* * *

_Yomi decided to see Mato during class break and talk to her. The Takanashi girl exited her class and went to the class next door. She gripped its handle and slid the door open. She only opened it a bit and froze. What she saw did not bode well with her. Mato's hand was outstretched to Yuu and held something out to her… an orange star phone strap. Yomi's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop for a moment. A star phone strap? That was a symbol of Mato's friendship… of __**their**__ friendship… and now she was extending that precious symbol to __**her**__…_

_Yuu gladly accepted the gift, a huge smile on her face. She then jumped onto the Kuroi girl and gave her a hug. Yomi could take no more. She turned and ran back into her classroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and fell back against it, tears welling in her eyes. Why? Something that was so precious to her was carelessly given away to another person. The girl gripped her head with both her hands as a new train of thought stabbed into her mind. Was Mato __**replacing**__ her? Was Yuu taking __**her**__ place? Was Yuu __**more important to Mato now than her**__? The thoughts made the tears run down her face. The thought of losing __**her**__ Mato was too painful._

_Suddenly something glittered from the sunlight and caught the Takanashi's attention. The girl's emerald eyes turned to the object on the teacher's desk. There before her was a pair of long, pointed art scissors. She let go of her head and stared at the crafting tool. The handle pieces were a bit worn from years of use, but the blades still held a shine that was like new. An odd thought strayed into her mind. '__They must be sharp…__' she thought. '__Really sharp…__' It was like looking at two knives bound together. Suddenly a wicked thought came to mind. She imagined what she could __**do**__ with those scissors. And she __**knew**__ she __**could**__ do it…_

"_If Yuu really is my friend, and I'm going to lose Mato to her…" She reached out to the potentially deadly object, a twisted, yet somehow sad, smile on her face. "I'd rather just keep Mato…"_

_..._

_When the final bell rang that day, the pig-tailed girl known as Mato exited her classroom along with all her other classmates. While leaving the room she noticed Yomi come out of her classroom at the same moment. The taller girl was clutching her bag to her chest as she left the room, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Mato smiled at the girl as she was coming her way. "Hey Yo-!"_

_The girl stopped when her long-time-friend brushed past her without a word of acknowledgment. The Kuroi girl's smile quickly faded and she turned to watch her friend leave without her. Yuu then appeared behind the raven-haired girl and also stared at Yomi's retreating figure. Mato whispered, mostly to herself, "What's wrong with Yomi?"_

_The Koutari girl replied, "Maybe she's not feeling well?" She placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be ok by tomorrow."_

"_Yeah…" Mato wasn't completely sure of that. Something didn't feel right._

_What Mato had missed to see as Yomi passed her was the girl's crooked smile and a pair of scissors hidden in her other hand under her school bag…_

* * *

The captain called out to the volleyball players, saying it was time to quit and pack up for the day. The same was happening on the other side of the net. A rare event, since the basketball captain like to keep the players longer. The two sports teams got to work on tidying everything up and putting things back in their place. In no time, everyone was done and headed to the locker rooms to change and go home.

Yomi, Mato, and Yuu were the only ones left in the gym. The blue-eyed girl was helping the short manager get the last of the basketballs. The volleyball player calmly walked up to them. Yomi flashed a smile at the Kuroi, "Hey Mato!" She paused for a moment as she looked at the Koutari, "Yuu…"

The two basketball players smiled at the girl. "Hey Yomi, what's up?" asked the pig-tailed girl as she put away the last ball.

The emerald-eyed girl smiled. "I was wondering…" she paused for a moment, "…do you two want to stay at my house tonight?"

The two shorter girls looked at the taller girl in surprise. "Like… a sleepover?" asked Yuu.

Yomi nodded, "Mm-hmm. My parents are out of town for a couple days so they won't be home tonight. I thought it would be a good time for you guys to come over… If you want to that is."

"Yes, Yes!" Mato bounced up and down happily. "It's been forever since I got to stay at your house!"

The golden-eyed girl nodded in agreement, "Yeah! And this will be the first time I get to see it!"

The Takanashi clapped her hands together, "Great! So then I'll see you guys around six?"

The two nodded. She raised her hand and gave a small wave. "Alright, then I'll go get everything ready for when you get there. See you guys soon!"

With that said, the manager and first-year-ace said their goodbyes and headed to the locker rooms to get change and head home to pack things. Yomi's smile vanished as she saw Yuu talked excitedly with Mato. She let her hand go limp at her side as she glared at the little demon. After a moment, an evil smirk graced her features. Soon, very soon… she'll be rid of the little nuisance…

* * *

Yomi returned to her house to prepare for her guests' arrival. She looked through the fridge to make sure there were drinks and checked to see she had food and various other snacks for that night. While she did this, she mentally went through her plan.

The day she had taken the scissors from school, she had went straight home and into her room. She had taken out the scissors and checked their sharpness and admired the threatening shine they had. She spent the night plotting on what would happen. The little demon and her beloved Mato would come to her house, they would play and have fun, Yuu none the wiser. Then, when they had drifted off to sleep… she would end her problem once and for all. And Mato would be all hers. Truthfully, most of last night she imagined what she would do to the Koutari girl. Would she stab her in the heart, a quick but painful death? Or maybe cut her wrists and throat and let her slowly die as Yomi stood and watch? So many possibilities...

After checking if everything was ready, Yomi returned upstairs to her room and went to her desk. She pulled open the drawer, revealing the scissors inside. She took them out and opened and closed the small blades, listening to the blades 'sching' against each other. She smiled. _'Soon, very soon…'_

Just then, the door bell rang. She put the scissors away, closed her desk and then went back downstairs to answer the door. In less than a minute she reached the door and took the handle in her grip. She quickly put on a smile and opened the door. She was greeted with the cheesy grins of Mato and Yuu, each of them carrying small duffle bags with their stuff for the night.

"Welcome! Come on in." The Takanashi girl opened the door wider to allow them entry. The Kuroi and Koutari girls came into the house, the shorter of the two admiring its interior.

"Wow, your house is so nice Yomi!" proclaimed Yuu.

Mato nodded happily, "Yup, Yomi has always been a pristine person. She keeps everything nice!"

The two visitors set down their bags at the bottom of the stairs at their hostess request and then turned back to her for instruction. The green-eyed girl smiled at them, "So, how about we play some video games?" The two happily agreed with the suggestion.

* * *

Surprisingly to the two house guests, Yomi owned a fighting game, something that didn't really fit with her personality. They decided to play that, Yomi being an expert and Mato understanding it fairly fast. Yuu on the other hand… didn't get it at all. Every battle she was in she lost, depressing the basketball manager. Mato tried to comfort her friend by patting her on the head and saying it was alright. The emerald-eyed girl frowned at the attention the golden-eyed girl was getting from her crush.

Yuu noticed Yomi staring at her and Mato. She gave a small unsure smile to the taller girl. The Takanashi gripped her control tightly. The little demon was probably smiling on how much more attention she was getting than her.

They decided to quit playing video games and watched a movie. The movie they decided to watch was a horror film. Throughout most of the movie, Yomi clung to Mato's arm and bury her face in it. She wasn't truly afraid, but it was a good excuse to get close to the blue-eyed girl, who was doing her best to comfort her. The volleyball player looked up from her crush's arm at Yuu. The girl glanced at them every once in a while, but mostly stayed glued to the TV in front of her. The green-eyed girl smirked at how the tables had turned in her favor.

After the movie was over they decided to eat dinner. Yomi had made rice and curry, Mato's favorite. The Takanashi beamed at the Kuroi girl's compliments on her food. She had received the Koutari's compliments with less enthusiasm.

Time had passed until it was finally time to turn in for the night. Yomi's home had two guest rooms, which was decided that Yuu and Mato would occupy. Each one got ready for bed. Yuu dressed in a tan short-sleaved shirt and tan pants, Mato in her white sweatshirt with a black star on it and white shorts, and Yomi in her white nightdress. They all said their goodnights and went to their separate rooms. They lay down in their beds and closed their eyes, sleep slowly claiming them. All… except one.

Yomi had gone to her room, but instead of lying down she merely sat on her bed. She stared at her clock until an agonizingly slow hour had past. When the clock chimed to signal that the hour of midnight had come, Yomi stood from her bed. _'It's time…'_ she thought, her dark grin finally returning to her face since the others had arrived.

She went over to her desk, opened the drawer and retrieved the scissors. She held them before herself as they glimmered in the moonlight. Without another moment to waste, she made her way to her bedroom door. She slowly opened it, and quietly crept out of her room. With a steady pace she made her way to Yuu's room.

She kept walking but suddenly stopped herself. Her eyes glanced at the door she now stood in front of. The door she stood before was the one Mato was in. Her long-time crush was in that room… She shook her head. No, she has a task to do. '_But then again…'_ She looked back at the door. She reached and grabbed the doorknob to Mato's room. _'The little demon can wait…'_ she reasoned with herself, as she turned the knob.

She quietly opened the door until there was enough space for her to sneak in. Before her lied the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The Kuroi girl had gotten rid of her pigtails, letting her raven hair spray across her pillow as she slept. The Takanashi slowly walked up to the girl and stopped until she was just an inch from the bed. She stared for a moment at the girl's innocent-looking face, and felt guilt weigh-down on her heart. Mato wouldn't be happy about what she was about to do… but she would forgive her, once she understood why she did it.

The green-eyed girl carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and set down the scissors. She slowly reached with her right hand and touched the shorter girl's fair skin. No one else was around and Mato was here with her. After a brief inner-struggle with herself, Yomi decided to give into her desires. She carefully leaned over the Kuroi girl. Their faces were just inches apart. Yomi closed her eyes and leaned down. Within seconds she had closed the gap between them and she tasted the most delicious flavor she had ever known. After a few seconds had passed she considered deepening the kiss, but quickly thought better of it, since this was already unfair to the sapphire-eyed girl.

The emerald-eyed girl reluctantly pulled away from her long-time-friend's lips. She sat up straight and happily sighed. She finally opened her eyes and looked back at the sleeping girl. She hoped in the future that she could kiss her again, with Mato returning it. _'And maybe even more…'_ thought the girl with a blush. But now was not the time to daydream. She had a job to do. She grabbed the scissors she had set down and stood up. She made her way to the exit and quietly closed the door behind her. Once the door was shut, Yomi turned to the room where her source of hate slept. She gripped the scissors more firmly as she made her way to the basketball manager's room.

Yomi stopped in front of the door and grabbed the doorknob. She took a deep breath and turned the handle and stepped into the dark room. With the door wide open, Yomi's shadow was cast onto the floor, just a couple of feet from Yuu's bed. She half-heartedly closed the door; her eyes glued to the Koutari, leaving the door open just a crack. The Takenashi quietly made her way to the edge of the bed. She glared at the shorter girl before her. The brown-haired girl looked like she was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was about to befall her.

The black-haired girl brought the scissors up to eye level and held them with bother her hands. She closed her eyes as she felt tears sting her eyes. A smile broke out on her face. "Finally… this will end." she whispered. No more being left behind, no more sadness, no more fear of losing what was precious to her… it will finally be over.

She turned the scissors so the blades were pointed downward, right above where Yuu's heart was. She raised the tool higher and prepared to plunge it into the girl before her…

…

….

…..

…but she didn't. Yomi looked at the Koutari with wide eyes. Why was she hesitating? Why wasn't she killing the little demon in front of her? This is what she wanted. And yet… Yomi started remembering the times she spent with Yuu and Mato. From the beginning Yuu had acted kindly toward her, she never gave the Takenashi an unkind word or look. She had always been nice and… she made Mato happy. Could she really destroy something that brought Mato joy?

Suddenly she heard a groan from the girl in front of her. Yomi stepped back from the bed and quickly hid the scissors behind her back with her right hand. The golden-eyed girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, her attention then slowly turned to the girl next to where she slept. "Yomi?" she asked with a puzzled look. She slowly sat up. "What are doing here?"

The Takanashi looked toward the ground and quickly thought of an excuse. "I… wanted to check on you. To see if you were sleeping alright."

The basketball manager, more awake now, smiled at the taller girl. "That was nice of you. Don't worry, I'm sleeping just fine."

"Alright… well then I'll get going." Yomi turned to leave the room, making sure the scissors stayed out of sight as she did so. She needed to return to her room and figure out why she couldn't make the kill and maybe try again later on in the night.

"Yomi?" the girl stopped short as her name was called. She turned back to the source of her hate and tried not to glare at her.

"What is it Yuu?"

The Koutari girl grinned at her. "I just wanted to say… thank you!" The girl's emerald eyes went wide with surprise. The shorter girl didn't seem to take notice of the girl's surprise and continued on with what she had to say. "When I first met you, I thought you didn't like me. I was afraid you hated me because I hang out with Mato. But… when you invited me here, I was really happy! You didn't despise or hate me. I'm really happy I was able to become friends with someone as pretty and cool as you are… and you're such a kind person. I'm really happy you're my friend!"

Yomi stared in disbelief at the girl before her, whose eyes were closed as she grinned happily. She felt her arm go back to her side, not caring if the scissors were in sight. She released them, with a 'thump' they landed on the floor next to her feet. The green-eyed girl brought her hands to her eyes as they started to overflow with tears. All this time… she thought Yuu was trying to take the blue-eyed girl away from her, but in truth… just wanted to be accepted as her friend. And she was about to… The Takanashi felt disgusted with herself. She didn't deserve Yuu's friendship… or Mato's.

The Koutari girl opened her eyes and saw the taller girl crying. She sighed and smiled. She threw off the covers and got out of bed. She walked up to the black-haired girl and wrapped her arms around her. The volleyball player slowly responded to the hug and returned it, still sobbing. The two stayed like that for a minute, Yomi's sobbing slowly dying down. "Yomi…" Yuu whispered. She brought her lips to the girl's left ear and said something that puzzled the Takanashi. "…I was joking."

Before she could figure out what she meant by that, Yomi heard a soft 'click', then felt a sudden, intense pain. She pulled away from the shorter girl and looked down with wide eyes. The handle to a switch-knife was deeply imbedded in her girl's stomach… the handle was gripped tightly by Yuu's right hand. "Uh…" Yomi let out a quiet grunt of pain, still shocked by what occurred.

The brown-haired girl brought the taller girl back to her in a half-hug. "Shhh, its okay Yomi… It'll be over soon." She felt the older girl starting to become heavier and supported her, slowly helping her bleeding form to the floor. As they slowly descended to the floor, with the knife still in the Takanashi, Yuu said, "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Once they were both on their knees the golden-eyed girl pulled away from the other girl, her left hand still supporting her. She smiled at the still wide-eyed girl with half-lidded eyes. "I _knew_ you were going to try to get rid of me tonight…" She pulled out the knife and released Yomi, who gasped and fell back onto her behind, her legs sticking out on either side of her. Yuu stood up with the bloody switch-knife in hand and looked down at the girl clutching her stomach wound. "I saw you take those scissors from school yesterday…"

* * *

_Yuu saw movement from the behind the door as she hugged Mato for the gift she was given. She was soon released and excused herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it and exited the room, just in time to see the door next to theirs slam close. She went to the door and heard someone crying on the other side. Through the window she saw the back of that annoying girl, Yomi. She was always trying to get back with the sapphire-eyed girl, when was she going to realize Mato was __**her's**__ now?_

_She was about to leave the pathetic girl to her crying but stopped short when she heard her speak, "If Yuu really is my friend, and I'm going to lose Mato to her… I'd rather just keep Mato…" The Koutari looked back through the glass and saw the Takanashi pick up scissors from the teacher's desk._

_An evil smirk slowly formed onto her face. "So that's how you wanna play, huh? Fine by me…" Yuu made her way back to her classroom. "…That just makes things more fun for me."_

* * *

The brown-haired girl laughed at the girl on the ground. "You have no idea how long I've waited to finally be rid of you. I was originally thinking if I hung out with Mato more, you would take the hint and leave us. But this way is much more fun…" She brought her other hand to the blade and wiped off some of the crimson fluid with a finger. She then licked her finger, tasting Yomi's life water. Yomi said nothing as she still held her wound, which was now staining her nightdress red.

When she did not respond, Yuu grabbed a fist full of the other girl's hair and pulled her head back, earning a pained grunt. The girl's golden-eyes went dark as she glared at the source of _her_ hate. "You were so annoying, following Mato around like a damn puppy! You kept on trying to intrude on _our_ time together."

* * *

_The Kuroi girl patted Yuu on the head trying to cheer her up after losing another match in their fighting game, which, unknowingly to others, had been done on purpose. The short girl felt someone staring at her and looked back to see Yomi frowning at the two. Yuu gave her an unsure smile, while on the inside she was smirking._

* * *

The Koutari brought down the knife onto Yomi's face. She placed the blade's tip onto the green-eyed girl's skin and dragged it, creating a diagonal cut on the girl's cheek. "It made me sick seeing you being near _my_ Mato…"

* * *

_Yuu looked out of the corner of her eye at her beautiful Mato being clung to by the green-eyed bitch. She looked away, trying to keep her fury under control. She'll get the Takanashi later… and make her pay for trying to take what was not hers._

* * *

The Koutari released the black-haired girl and looked back at the bloody blade in her hands. After so long, Yomi finally found her voice. "You… you won't get… get away with this." she weakly stuttered out. She was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

The golden-eyed girl laughed and stared down at the other girl's puzzled expression. "I wouldn't be able to… if you hadn't tried to kill me just a bit ago." The girl's emerald eyes widened in realization. The basketball manager continued, "All I have to say was it was self-defense. You came into my room at night and tried to kill me with those scissors, which do have your prints, and I was forced to defend myself with my trusty knife here, which I take everywhere with me."

The shorter girl laughed again. "You really are stupid. What were planning to do after you killed me? You'd just go to Mato and you'd just magically be back together again?" She laughed more when she didn't get a response.

Yomi knew she was right… she didn't think ahead. Suddenly her vision started to become blurry and she felt dizzier. The volleyball player collapsed to the ground onto her side. With the last of her strength she looked up at her murderer. Yuu held the knife in front of herself with one hand and petted the flat of the blade with the other. "Your time is over Yomi. Mato doesn't need or _want _you anymore…" She gave the green-eyed girl a twisted smile. "…Mato is _mine_."

And that was the last thing Yomi Takanashi saw before she slipped into the cold darkness…

…

….

…..

…

...

…

Emerald-eyes slowly opened and looked up. Above the owner of the eyes was a white ceiling. The girl looked to her left and saw a white wall and a window, which revealed a blue sky with few white clouds. The girl looked down at herself. She was dressed in a white hospital gown and was in a white bed with white sheets. Where in the world was she? The girl tried to sit up and was greeted with a sharp pain from her stomach. She touched at her abdomen with her left hand and discovered an I.V. was attached to it. She felt something on her left cheek and touched the bandage that was there. What happened to her?

"Yomi!" a voice had called out to her. She turned her head to the right and emerald met sapphire eyes. Before her, sitting in a chair next to the bed, was none other than Mato Kuroi. The girl seemed to be dressed in a short sleeved hoodie with a star on it and some short jeans, her hair not in their usual pigtails. Tears sprang from the basketball player's eyes. "You're awake…"

The girl in bed, Yomi Takanashi, looked surprised at her best friend's expression of relief. "Mato?" Carefully, she sat in a more upright position, feeling a little pain from her abdomen. "Where are we? What happened?" she asked.

The Kuroi girl gripped her friend's right hand with both of hers. "We're in the hospital. You were brought here last night." Tears ran down from the girl's blue eyes. "Oh Yomi, I was so worried… you were _hurt_ and there was so much blood…"

"Blood?" Yomi stiffened. Her left hand lightly rubbed the spot where she felt the pain from. Memories of the previous night returned to her. She remembered going to Yuu's room… not being able to do what she planned to… being stabbed with a knife… and Yuu's twisted smile as she laid on the ground dying…

The Takanashi's eyes raced around the room fearfully, trying to locate the girl who almost killed her. "Yuu, where's Yuu?" she asked, her voice laced with fear.

The raven-haired girl stood up from her seat and went closer to the black-haired girl. She hugged the volleyball player, being careful to make sure she didn't cause the girl's wound to reopen. She gently petted the girl's head. "Shh, shh… it's ok Yomi, its ok. She's not here, she was taken away to another hospital."

The green-eyed girl desperately clung to her friend as tears ran down her face. "Mato… I thought… I thought I was going to die!"

Mato silently held onto the crying girl until her tears were almost gone. She pulled back from the injured girl and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. She smiled warmly down at her, her hand resting on the other girl's bandaged cheek. Yomi placed a hand on the raven-haired girl's arm and froze. She looked to what her hand touched. The Kuroi girl's right fore-arm was wrapped in white gauz. The Takanashi looked up fearfully at the girl. "Mato, what happened to your arm?"

Mato looked confused for a moment but then looked down at her arm. Understanding crossed her face as she chuckled nervously. "Oh this… don't worry it's not that bad, just a scratch."

Yomi looked at her with hard eyes and spoke more sternly. "Mato… what happened?"

The Kuroi sighed in defeat and sat down back in her chair next to the bed. She then began her story, "Well, I woke up some time after midnight, I had trouble falling asleep…"

* * *

_Mato was having trouble sleeping that night. She laid in bed under the covers, her arms behind her head serving as a support. She couldn't help but think about how Yomi acted strangely at school the previous day. She had ignored Mato when they passed in the hall and didn't wait to walk home together for her either. Then the next day, she's extra happy and invites them over to stay the night. The blue-eyed girl was happy that Yomi was happy, but something still felt off. The Takanashi also never responded to the text she sent after school and she usually responded right away._

_The "first-year-ace" shrugged to herself and re-settled under the covers. Maybe she was just over thinking things and Yomi was ok. With that thought in mind she let herself drift off to sleep…_

…_no sooner had Mato drifted into a light sleep, she felt the bed shift to her left. She kept her eyes close trying to ignore the new presence wishing to get some shut-eye. The new presence then touched her cheek and the Kuroi could feel soft fingertips. A moment later she felt the presence lean over her and she could feel someone's breath upon her lips. The girl reluctantly opened her eyes and saw before her Yomi, whose eyes were closed and her lips puckered. Before the girl could call out her friends name she felt Yomi's lips on hers. Mato's heart practically stopped when they made contact._

_The Takanashi pulled away a few seconds later and sighed. Mato quickly closed her eyes to make it look like she was still asleep. When she felt Yomi's warmth disappear and the door close with a 'click', the blue-eyed girl shot her eyes open and stared with disbelief at where her friend exited. She slowly raised a hand and traced where their lips had met. __"Why did she do that?"__ she wondered. She felt blood rush to her face. Did Yomi… like her? As in like, __**like**__ her?_

_The Kuroi pondered this for a couple more minutes then came to a decision. She would ask Yomi directly. The girl nodded to herself and threw the sheets out of her way and got to her feet. She stealthily opened her door and exited the room. She started making her way to the green-eyed girl's room, but stopped. She turned to the left, which was diagonally across from her original destination, and saw the door to Yuu's room._

_She thought she heard something from there. She looked back and forth between Yuu's and Yomi's rooms. With a nod to herself she decided to check up on the basketball manager first then confront her long-time-friend. She quietly walked to the door and noticed it was ajar. Why was Yuu's door open? She silently went up to the door and opened it a little wider to peek inside. What she saw made her blood run cold._

_Yuu stood in front of her bed holding a bloody knife and grinning like a maniac. Yomi on the other hand… was lying on the floor in a small pool of her own blood. Without a second thought, Mato flung the door open and burst into the room. "YOMI!"_

_The Koutari looked up surprised at Mato's sudden burst and quickly became panicked. The Kuroi took no notice of the brown-eyed girl's panic, she was focused on the girl bleeding onto the floor. She enveloped the girl into her arms and lightly shook her. "Yomi, YOMI! Wake up, please! YOMI!"_

_When the unconscious girl didn't respond, Mato gather the girl in her arms._

_Yuu finally found her voice and tried to explain the situation. "Mato! She tried to kill me, with those scissors!" she shakily pointed to said object on the ground. "I had to defend myself…"_

_The sapphire-eyed girl's head snapped to the Koutari's direction. She was startled by the spark of hate in the girl's eyes. "YOMI WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" She turned her attention back to said girl, concern etched into her face. "It must have been a misunderstanding…"_

_The golden-eyed girl felt anger rise in her chest. She kept her voice steady as she said, "She tried to kill me… and you're going to help her?"_

_The raven-haired girl shook her head. "Yomi is too kind to even think of doing something like that. We need to get her to a hospital now. Yuu, call them." She prepared to pick up the bleeding girl, but stopped when she realized Yuu hadn't moved one step from her spot. "Yuu this is no time to—"_

_The girl stopped in midsentence when she looked back up at the basketball manager. The shorter girl was shaking. In her eyes Mato did not see worry or sadness… what she saw was fury. The Kuroi gently set down Yomi and looked up with a hint of fear in her eyes at her friend. "Yuu?"_

_The sapphire-eyed girl quickly found herself on her back as the golden-eyed girl suddenly tackled her to the ground. The smaller girl now straddled her waist, gripping her sweatshirt, the knife next to her on the ground. "Yuu what are you—"_

"_Let her die." Mato's eyes widened in shock at Yuu's words. "If she dies… nothing will stand between us anymore. It will be just you and me…" she looked down at the girl she loved, her eyes sparking with insanity._

_The Kuroi looked back with uncertainty. "Yuu…?"_

"_I love you Mato… Yomi was getting in the way, I had to get rid of her, for __**us.**__ So we could be together. Mato…" She released the girl's sweatshirt and held the girl's face between her hands. "…Say you love me too."_

_The blue-eyed girl could say nothing as she stared in shock at her friend. Yuu loved her? All this time of being close to the girl, she had not noticed this once. She should feel happy, shouldn't she? Someone who was precious to her said they loved her. Mato thought for a moment. __"Do I love-?"__ The moment she thought of loving Yuu, an image flashed in her mind. An image of a smiling Yomi. The Kuroi closed her eyes. If Yuu really loved her, why would she do something so horrible like this, something that would really hurt her? This love felt… twisted._

_The girl openend her blue-eyes and stared straight into Yuu's brown ones. "I'm sorry… but I don't feel the same way." She glanced to the unconscious girl a foot away from them. "I… love someone else. I'm sorry."_

_Yuu went stiff and her eyes widened. Her hair shadowed her eyes. "Oh… if that's the case…" She took her hands away from the other girl's face. "…I'll just have to kill you too." The Koutari suddenly grasped the first-year-ace's neck in a death grip._

_Mato started to struggle under the shorter girl and tried to remove her hands from her throat. She was starting to lose oxygen and had to think of something fast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the knife Yuu had set aside earlier. With a free hand she felt for the weapon and found the handle. She gripped it and with regret in her heart, swung the knife at her attacker, cutting the girl's face. The manager cried out and released the other girl and brought her hands to her face. The Kuroi girl dropped the knife and shoved the girl off her and she quickly got to her feet and ran out the room._

_Stopping to look back with concern for her attacker she saw the girl had gotten the small blade back and charged at the basketball player. The brown-haired girl swung the knife and managed to cut Mato's arm. The girl then attempted to stab the blue-eyed girl, but was quickly grabbed by her. The two struggled, trying to overpower the other. Yuu then suddenly head butted Mato. The Kuroi released her, but the impact of the hit forced her to stumble back as well… right to the edge of the stairs._

_The Koutari lost her footing and fell backwards, wide eyes staring at the raven-haired girl for help. The sapphire-eyed girl lunged for her friend's hand… only to miss the girl's hand by mere centimeters. Yuu tumbled down the stairs as her body bounced from step to step until it reached the first floor. Mato fell to her knees at the top of the steps and stared with fear at her friend's small body motionless below her._

_She ran down the stairs and stopped before the body. She knelt down and saw she was still breathing, but unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief, but was quickly filled with fear once again. "Yomi!" she quickly ran back up the steps and into Yuu's room. Yomi was starting to look deathly pale. The raven-haired girl gently picked up the girl bridal style and took her over to the bed. She laid her down onto it. With one last look to her long-time-friend, Mato quickly turned and ran to the nearest phone, hoping that the ambulance would make it in time…_

* * *

"…And here we are." said the raven-haired girl, ending her story.

Yomi had a faint blush gracing her face, which had been greater when Mato had talked of her stolen kiss. When the girl explained her story it slowly died down, but remained like the guilt she felt at committing the act. She looked down at her bed sheets. "I… see. I'm glad you're alright."

The Kuroi gave the girl a reassuring smile. But the smile quickly faded and the girl's face became grim. "Yomi… What Yuu said…" she looked down at her hands as she gripped them on her lap. "…is it true?"

The Takanashi's blush vanished and she stiffened. The question she had been dreading since she remembered what happened the night before, was asked. And by none other than her long-time-crush. Her throat felt dry and all she could do was bow her head lower, hiding her expression from the basketball player.

Mato looked up from her hands as her long-time-friend failed to answer the question right away. "Yomi?"

With her eyes hidden from the other girl's view, Yomi gripped her sheets tightly. A moment later, barely a whisper, she said, "…it's true."

The girl's sapphire eyes widened as her friend told her the truth of the nightmarish night. "I planned it since the day before. When the both of you were asleep… I would go and kill Yuu in her sleep. I was going to use scissors I found at school… I almost did it too, but…" She uncurled her hands from the cloth and looked at them. "I couldn't do it… I couldn't kill her. Even though I held so much hate for her… I couldn't do it."

The raven-haired girl looked at her with confusion. "Why did you hate her?"

"I hated her because…" Tears once again came to the girl's eyes, this time out of guilt. She brought her hands to her face, muffling her words a bit. "She was taking you away from me!" She didn't see Mato's expression of shock as she continued. "Every day we were spending less time together, and you didn't answer my calls. You were the only friend I made in Junior High, I had no one else… and Yuu came and started taking you away from me! I didn't know what else to do… My teammates could care less about me and my parents barely notice me! You are all I have left…"

And in the final moments of releasing all her sorrow, she said three words she hadn't meant to slip out. "Mato… I love you."

The emerald-eyed girl's sobbing immediately ceased upon what she had said. Oh no… No, no, no, NO! Of all times to say that, she chose now? Just after admitting she planned to kill one of Mato's friends? This couldn't be happening…

Yomi let her hands fall onto her lap as she stared at them in despair. This is the end for her. She would lose Mato forever and be left with nothing and no one. She closed her eyes as tears kept running down her face, waiting for the other girl's cry of disgust.

…

The volleyball player's eyes shot open. She didn't receive a word of distain or hate… instead she received a tight embrace. She looked uncertaintly at the girl holding her as she started to shake. "Mato?"

"I'm sorry…" came the muffled reply. The girl pulled back so her friend could see her face. Tears streamed from her eyes. "I didn't see how much pain you were in, I ignored it… I'm so sorry!"

The Takanashi stared in disbelief at the girl before her. "Why… why are you apologizing? You shouldn't, not after…" She shook her head. "…not after what I did! I don't deserve it."

The blue-eyed girl smiled at her friend. "But Yomi… you didn't do it." She gripped the other girl's shoulders. "It's true you planned it… but you never went through with it. You didn't give into your dark impulse in the end, you went against it! That's the difference between you and Yuu… you didn't give into your hate."

Yomi could only stare at the girl before her that was smiling. She forgave her… even though what she planned to do was _horrible_… she forgave her. For the third time that day, the emerald-eyed girl cried, this time with tears of joy. She hugged the girl in front of her all the while whispering, "Thank you Mato, thank you…"

Minutes later both of the girl's tears finally dried up. Mato decided that Yomi should rest after being through troubling events in the past twenty-four hours. Having the Takanashi rest back against her pillows once again, the Kuroi declared that she would bring some drinks for them. The girl walked towards the door heading out to do the task. She placed her hand on the sliding door's handle and stopped. "Hey, Yomi?" she asked without looking back.

The hospitalized girl looked at her long-time-friend with a smile. "Yes Mato?"

The sapphire eyed girl turned back to the girl in the bed and scratched her cheek nervously with her free hand. "I…" A blush graced her features as she looked toward the ground. The next words she spoke had the emerald girl's heart skip a beat. "I think… I love you too."

With those words said, the basketball player opened the door and exited the room, closing it behind her. Yomi could only stare in the direction Mato had just left in. With a blush etched into her features she slowly turned her attention towards the ceiling. Silence reigned in the room. In just a few moments, the girl closed her eyes as a shining grin broke across her face. She held her hands over her mouth to smother the giggles of joy she had bubbling inside her.

Yomi Takanashi didn't care what would happen to her next. She forgave the girl who tried to kill her and wished her a healthy recovery, the girl of her dreams said she loved her and in the end… she never gave into her darkness.

_The End_

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? A little in-between? Well however you feel about it, I'm happy you took time to check it out.**

_**Warning: Spoilers Ahead (to show and OVA)**_

**This fanfic was inspired by a Vocaloid song, sung by Hatsune Miku, called **_**Scissorsloid.**_** I saw it many months back and liked it, even though it's creepy. About a month ago, after I had seen both the OVA and the show, I watched the video for **_**Scissorsloid**_** again and I suddenly got the idea… what if BRS characters were in their place? Instantly three people came to mind: Mato, Yomi, and Yuu.**

**When I thought about it, it seemed perfect to me: Mato is loved both by Yomi and Yuu, Yomi got jealous of Yuu, and Yuu seemed to go all dark on the two at the end of the OVA and she went crazy in the Anime.**

_**Scissorsloid**_** was actually the only song I listened to as I worked on this whole story. It helped me visualize what would happen in the story. I will have the link to the video on my profile if you wish to view it.**

**I tried to stick to the characters and sort of how the video went. I hope you enjoyed it. And thank you again to **The Villain** for beta reading this story, it really helped. Thanks Bro :)**

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts on it. Thank you.**


End file.
